User talk:Snow White Tan/God of Farming
Why did I write this? - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:29, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Dervish fetish? --20pxGuildof 17:39, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Possibly. Most likely because the dervish is the only profession not set in stone. They're fun. - 20:55, 26 January 2008 (EST) FYI, the ecto is worth so much because it's rare. It being part of fissure armor is just a bonus. Look at d steel - it's relatively rare, used in elite templar (personally, my favorite warrior armor), and yet relatively worthless, because it's not rare enough. -- Armond Warblade 12:26, 30 January 2008 (EST) :I know, but I never mentioned why Ecto is worth so much, only what it's used for. And yes, Templar looks great. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 23:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::Hmm... either the way it was written implied that, or I misread it. :P Take your pick. -- Armond Warblade 02:11, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::Ectos aren't really rare, they're just highly sought after as an alternate trade medium. Mike Tycn(punch ) 02:13, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::it's cause they're pink ^^ [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 12:09, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Can we edit this? Or will you get mad. Cause much of it is pretty unorganized. Focused too much on UW, you should address other areas too, like info on general farming :(. The build template is getting in the way of the column. The IDS Derv got nerfed too. Make a list of all the UW solo builds, instead of putting them as subheaders and put them under one header: *The Underworld :* Making your own UW solo build :* Examples of UW solo builds --Relyk 21:45, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :It's not organised (yet), as I'm just adding stuff at random sometimes, like the big UW section. I'll make a FoW one later. If you want to add anything to this, leave a note here, and I'll add it myself. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:40, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sounds good, hope to see more, fun little article.--Relyk 22:50, 12 April 2008 (EDT) =Good Job= We've been needing this for awhile. I'm glad you wrote it up. Very detailed and well-explained.Matti Nuke 21:52, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. Just added a FoW section to it. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:17, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Took yah long enuf--Relyk 11:10, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Many Thanks I have loved the Derv since I got NF, and have been playing it to the end-game of all 4 story lines. Now I want something else. Farming. Used your 130Derv to farm HM hydras until my fingers bled. Thank You again. Onto the Underworld! :Not really my 130hp Derv there, I'm merely showing it as an example, but thanks :D - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:16, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Your guide helped alot, thanks VERY much. I'm new to NF, so learning new professions seemed tough task... until I read this! Smites, I'm comin... --92.100.118.150 23:16, 23 May 2008 (EDT) lol sins pwn dervs in farming now Antiarchangel TROLL 01:12, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Fk sins, dervs are timeless-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Quite literally actually, since they have Eternal Aura. Throan Loremaker 11:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent, sir! Topic. That is an excellent article. Can't wait to try some of these on my derv, once I get enough cash for max armor... Update This is a great guide, but the one thing is it could use some updates, for example Avatar of Grenth is now useful in UW because of it's self heal/extra damage (the life stealing), otherwise, keep up the good work! :I haven't played GW since April, 2008, so I didn't really know Grenth got changed. Feel free to add to this yourself, if it's used now. - S W T 09:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. That's almost a year. DO NOT LOGIN. You'll cry when you see how badly they fucked up the game. Also amazing guide. ~ Big sysop 09:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Can't be that much if it's been a year and this isn't outdated (not counting the Grenth update). - S W T 10:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope, not only that, but SF farmers got buttfucked! :D So life is good for dervs. As soon as my bans up (later today), I'm going to test a few of these. I haven't UW farmed in a while. ~ Big sysop 10:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll probably never farm in GW again. Only did it to get some pretty armours anyways, would be a waste of time now. - S W T 10:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC)